


I Think I've Made My Choice

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ...? they were all so kind...title from Wilbur Soot's Saline Solution
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 7
Kudos: 367





	I Think I've Made My Choice

Tommy hated this. He didn’t want to be scrutinized, like a bug under a microscope. He didn’t want to be told what was wrong with him. He knew what was wrong with him already. 

He didn’t need help like this.

-

“Tommy?”

Eret, kind, kind Eret. They were his support, almost. He could talk to him about anything he didn’t want to bother his family about. 

He gives the crown wearer a soft, tired smile.

“Hey.”

“You alright?”

“Mm...therapy makes me tired? And not in the good, I’m getting my problems off my chest. It’s in the...thinking she knows better about my trauma than me, type of way.” 

Eret pulls the blond into a hug, resting her chin onto his head. 

“Oh Tommy...” 

“And...I don’t want to go. I’m tired- I’m tired of going, Eret.”

“Okay. You don’t need to go. I can talk to Phil for you- I know you don’t want him to be mad at you.”

“Y-you’d do that? For me?”

Eret grins, ruffling the others hair gently. “Yeah. Of course kid.” 

Tears well in the blond’s eyes. “Thanks Eret…” 

-

Tommy pokes Wilbur gently. “Hey, hey Wilbur.”

Wilbur groans, swatting Tommy’s hand away gently. It is currently 5 am. “Wh...what?” 

“You wanna prank Techno with me?” 

He sits up instantly, a grin on his face. “What did you have in mind?”

“Hair dye.” 

-

“Tommy!” There’s a yell, and Tommy yelps as he’s grabbed by the arm. He freezes, it was such a rough grip, and it reminded- no- he shakes himself out of the flashback, he was with Techno.

He was safe. 

_He was safe._

“Tommy!” Techno frowns, loosening his grip and cups the blond’s face, worry in his gaze. “You okay?” 

Tommy nods softly, shooting him a grin. 

“Good. Now, did you and Wilbur dye my hair?!” His hair was now a bright pink, hanging over his shoulders in a loose bun. 

“...Yes?” 

“...How.” 

“I’m not telling you! You could dye our hair with that knowledge!” Techno pouts. 

“Fine.” He ruffles the blond hair. “I’m getting my revenge later, then!” 

“You’re so mean!” 

“I love you too, gremlin.” 

_...Techno loved him?_

There was shock that must have fallen across his face, because Technoblade looks at him with worry. “You know I love you, right?”

“I-” He smiles. “Yeah! Of course I do!” 

“...okay.” The pinkette (it was a light fuschia, really) pressed a kiss to his hair, and it was filled with warmth. “Love you.” 

“Thanks Techno...love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i probably won't be posting much this week, just 'cause i have two essays i need to write. 
> 
> ...unless you guys want myct gods au based off tumblr user dazenightmare's au- bc i've already written some stuff up for that.


End file.
